In an Android system, for some events for which a pop-up needs to be output to a user, the system can output a pop-up filled with a prompt text to the user. For example, the event can be a single device login event. The single device login usually means that the user is allowed to log in to only one device by using an account. Once the user logs in to another device by using the same account, the user is forced to exit the login state from the current device. When detecting a single device login event, the system can output a pop-up to the user to prompt the user that a current login account is already used to log in to another device. In this case, a prompt text in the pop-up can include the reason why the user is forced to exit the login state. However, in a related technology, when the Android system outputs a pop-up to a user, the output pop-up is possibly obscured by another pop-up or another page, affecting the use of an APP or a basic function of a system terminal by the user.